


Tis not easy being Galadriel

by In_Arcadia_IO



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Elven hair, F/M, Multi, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Arcadia_IO/pseuds/In_Arcadia_IO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An insight into Galadriel's musings when the Fellowship comes to Lothlorien. Warning: silliness ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tis not easy being Galadriel

There are days when I know exactly that something's going to happen. The gift of foresight? Oh, I wouldn't put it like this. It's just that I'm a sensitive person. 

When I woke up this morning I found that one of my fingernails was broken. You can imagine I wasn't amused. Not at all. By Elbereth! Celeborn always says I shouldn't make such a fuss about my nails. Men! As if they knew. Besides, he's one to talk, spending hours with his hair, fiddling about his braids, trying out new topknots and whatnots. 

I suspect Elrond's to blame for all this. With his talk about the vision he had. Said he saw himself wearing a beautiful hairdo on a festive occasion. I wonder what that occasion could be. Elrond claimed at that event there was someone singing, although a bit out of tune ….. very peculiar, but I think I could put up with it. I'm surely not one to miss a great party.

Now getting back to that husband of mine, he's really mad about his hair. I strongly suspect him using the Shiny Sparkle Magic Lotion dear Gandalf gave me for my birthday. Can be no other explanation for why that bottle's almost empty _again_. Same thing happens, by the way, with that gorgeous blue eye shadow of mine …ahhhh, the mysteries of Lothlorien.

But let's get back to the moment when I looked at my poor ruined fingernail and suddenly knew this would not be another ordinary day in Lorien.

Soon after, our messengers announced that visitors had been caught on the borders of our land. A very diverse group of visitors. Imagine, there was even a dwarf among them! But also, and what a lovely suprise on this grey winter's day, my future - hello, gorgeous - grandson-in-law decided to pay us a visit again. He looked somehow ... frustrated. No wonder! I keep telling that stupid grandchild of mine she shouldn't be that shy. I never believed in that feebleminded "wait 'till you're married" stuff. Having to wait for another forty years can put off even the most enamoured man. Can't she see that this Aragorn is a jewel one doesn't find every day? Fine bloodline, too, even if he's only human. From the look of it, he doesn't seem to be a man who spends too much time worrying about this hairdo. Neither in battle, nor when it comes to …. Awwww, Arwen, you may consider yourself lucky that your grandmother isn't a few thousand years younger … 

Talking about fine young elves … 'twas another nice surprise when I found out that Cousin Thranduil's son was also among the group of wanderers. One has to admit that his hair almost shines as glamorously as mine. I wonder which hair lotion he's using. But each time I want to have a few words with him in private that stupid dwarf turns up. Legolas this, Legolas that. Must send Thranduil some mental note to have an eye on that, hmmmm, ill-befitting companionship. 

Ohh, and last, but not least, they had this cute young hobbit with them. Quite an eyeopener that Frodo with his big blue eyes. Seems he's a bit upset by what happened to Gandalf. But what's a balrog I ask you? Nothing but smoke and flames. Dear old Gandi is made of sturdier stuff. I'm fairly sure we'll hear from him again, from Gandalf, of course, not from that self-declared 'demon of the underworld'. 

That hobbit boy, though, - such gorgeous blue eyes, did I already mention that? – he needs some cheering up. Has to carry such a heavy burden, the little lamb. 

But sssssh, let's talk about other things. It's such a fine night. And I really need some cheering up, too. Believe me, there are days when it's not easy being Galadriel. So what d'you think? Wouldn't it be a splendid idea to show him … my mirror?


End file.
